leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Twist Mountain
|April|August|December=snow|mountain}} |location_name=Twist Mountain |japanese_name= |translated_name=Spiral Mountain |location=Between and Icirrus City |region=Unova |mapdesc=It has a reputation as a mine littered with valuable ore. |generation= }} Twist Mountain (Japanese: Spiral Mountain) is a location in and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. It is in the Unova region to the north of and its eastern terminus is in Icirrus City. In , a blocks the player from entering until the is obtained. In , this location is inaccessible before entering the Hall of Fame, since the entrance from is blocked by Marshal and the Tubeline Bridge entrance is blocked for weight testing. After entering the Hall of Fame, in addition to these two entrances becoming accessible, Clay completes his tunnel from Driftveil City into Twist Mountain, called the Clay Tunnel. Due to the presence of an Ice Rock, can evolve into here. Geography Twist Mountain bears a resemblance to a mine and has a complex network of caves. The mountain becomes filled with snow in winter, providing easier travel to different areas but also blocking off some tunnels; from inside, these tunnels are blocked off by a traffic cone. There is also a Vending Machine. The Ice Rock is located in the lowest floor of the mountain, accessible from the central construction site. If an is leveled up on this floor, it will evolve into . Located in the tunnel immediately before the Ice Rock is a Worker who will give the player a random Fossil of the Kanto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh regions once a day after receiving the National Pokédex. The type of Fossil can be changed by soft resetting, similar to a Pokémon outbreak. In , can be found here in the room to the north of the Ice Rock. Just like in the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh, Regigigas will not awaken unless the Legendary titans— , and —are in the player's party. Truck Quiz (TruQ) In Black 2 and White 2, a miner near the entrance to Icirrus City will quiz the player, asking one question each day. Five questions must be answered correctly to get a medal. If the player gets a question wrong, they must wait until the next day to try again. Questions asked: Items Entrance }} }} Inside |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} Darrell (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Rob (hidden) *Main floor, in the north (hidden) |Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Stardust ×3}} Heath|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Teppei |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Teppei (hidden) |Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Jordan |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} in tunnel outside the Ice Rock after obtaining the National Pokédex (one per day, selected randomly)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Victor |B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} }} Carol|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Chloris|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Chloris * Inside the boulder south of the Dusk Ball (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Rare Bone ×2}} Carol * Outside, inside the trash can next to the Vending Machine (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Full Restore ×2}} Gus|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Chloris can be found (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Patton (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Ryan |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Ryan (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Zach |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} Phenomenon |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Entrance If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 3500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Twist Mountain |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 3500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Twist Mountain |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 3500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Twist Mountain |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | Inside |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}|5}} Non-winter only Winter only Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |3|524|Roggenrola|♂| |None|075|Graveler|♂| |None|530|Excadrill|♂| |None|36=イワオ|37=Iwao}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} Triple Battle|3|128|Tauros|♂| |None|169|Crobat|♂| |None|565|Carracosta|♂| |None|36=ヨシオ|37=Yoshio}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |4|471|Glaceon|♂| |None|411|Bastiodon|♂| |None|464|Rhyperior|♀| |None|452|Drapion|♀| |None|36=ユリア|37=Julia}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |2|622|Golett|| |None|473|Mamoswine|♂| |None|36=コウイチ|37=Kōichi}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |3|074|Geodude|♂| |None|208|Steelix|♂| |None|525|Boldore|♂| |None|36=ガンスケ|37=Gansuke}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |2|067|Machoke|♂| |None|460|Abomasnow|♂| |none|36=ノリヒロ|37=Norihiro}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |1|242|Blissey|♀| |None|36=フミコ|37=Fumiko}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} Rotation Battle|3|130|Gyarados|♀| |None|115|Kangaskhan|♀| |None|567|Archeops|♂| |None|36=ミドリ|37=Midori}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |1|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|36=クリフ|37=Cliff}} |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}|5}} Non-winter only |2|246|Larvitar|♂| |None|476|Probopass|♂| |None|36=ゴウゾウ|37=Gōzō}} |2|362|Glalie|♂| |None|614|Beartic|♂| |none|36=カツジ|37=Katsuji}} Winter only |3|238|Smoochum|♀| |None|344|Claydol|| |none|064|Kadabra|♂| |None|36=ライアン|37=Ryan}} |4|461|Weavile|♂| |None|409|Rampardos|♂| |None|454|Toxicroak|♂| |None|306|Aggron|♂| |None|36=モトフミ|37=Motofumi}} Layout Exterior and upper levels Lower levels In the anime Twist Mountain appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 and Part 2. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Twist Mountain in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Dark Explorers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=101/108|jpset=Dark Rush|jprarity=U|jpnum=069/069}} Trivia * The Japanese name of the mountain refers to the of a screw. * When entering Twist Mountain from Icirrus City in , the name of the mountain is not displayed on the screen. * The Habitat List entry for Twist Mountain is only added when entering from the entrance; it is not added when entered from the Icirrus City entrance. In other languages |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}}|bordercolor= |April|August|December=snow|mountain}}}} |zh_yue=羅斯山 '' |zh_cmn=羅斯山 螺旋山 '' |fi=Twist-vuori |fr=Mont Foré |de=Wendelberg |it=Monte Vite |ko=태엽산 |pl=Skręcona Góra |pt_br=Montanha Trançada (TCG and manga) |pt_eu=Monte Espiral |es=Monte Tuerca |vi=Núi Neji }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Mountains Category:Caves de:Wendelberg es:Monte Tuerca fr:Mont Foré it:Monte Vite ja:ネジやま zh:羅斯山